


Simon succs more than blood.

by hatedsoup



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And so is Jace, M/M, Mouth Fucking, NSFW, Simon is in love, a little rough, bite reference, blowjob, but everyone likes it a lil rough, eh???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatedsoup/pseuds/hatedsoup
Summary: Jace didn’t seem to mind that Simon had other plans, though he knew Jace was expecting the sweet sting of punctured flesh. He could read it in the desperate expression that morphed Jace’s face, blue-brown eyes darting over Simon’s own in a panic. He fought back the urge to kiss the furrow of Jace’s brow, and settled for curving his mouth up into a small smile instead, to reassure both of them.This wasn’t anything new to Simon. Sucking dick came naturally to him, like tuning a guitar or playing a few keys on the keyboard. It was Jace who was making him nervous, not the act itself.





	Simon succs more than blood.

Mesmerized.

What other word could Simon possibly use to describe how he was feeling in that exact moment?

Captivated, maybe.

_Dazzled._

He ran his eyes over the toned body lying still beneath him, save for the subtle rise and fall of an air-deprived chest. Jace Herondale was built like a warrior, a wall of pure muscle decorated with years of proof that he had been fighting a war ever since he could sit up.

_Something in that realization shattered Simon’s heart._

To think that somebody so beautiful harbored two decades of ugliness, disguised by perfectly crafted smiles and flirtatious teasing. There were some scars that would never be healed, no matter the quantity of Angel magic poured on top.

_Scars that ran deeper than skin and bone._

Jace arched his back as Simon traced cold fingertips between the crevice of carefully sculpted abs, seeking out Simon’s touch with a burning desire to feel even the smallest drop of love. It was as if Simon was the only thing tethering him to life.

Maybe he was.

But even then, Simon didn’t dare deny how breathtakingly beautiful the broken soul sprawled out in front of him was. No one could, really, except for maybe Magnus. But everyone knew that was just a ploy, because Magnus understood pain and suffering better than anybody else Simon knew. Magnus was addicted to it, just like he was.

It was all very poetic. A million and one song lyrics came to mind, words like _Angelic_ and _baby_ making their way passed the threshold of Simon’s consciousness.

_Love._

It was unreal. But not as unreal as seeing the great Jace Herondale filled with so much _need_. It did a tremendous number on him, physically and emotionally. It was Simon’s very own pipe-dream playing out in the best way possible, burning a spot into his brain for the rest of his immortal life. Jace, who was cocky and self-centered, conceited in every way, somehow always pushing Simon’s buttons, was now begging him for the one thing that only he could provide.

Simon’s hand dipped lower, until fingers easily slipped underneath the elastic hem of Jace’s boxers, revealing more of that delicious, scarred up skin that made his mouth water. He wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into it right then and there.

He could feel the heat in Jace’s veins, the want, the sound of his blood sloshing back and forth, calling out to Simon with every temptation in the book. Jace was the devil, and Simon was slowly reaching into the pits of hell, knowing all too well the consequences of crossing this path.

But that wasn’t entirely true, because despite what Simon wanted to believe, Jace was far from demonic. There was a kindness to Jace that was hard to find at first, but once he caught the full-force of it like a punch to the throat, it changed Simon. Everything Simon had thought was wrong, messing him up in a good way, the weight of it equivalent to an icy-cold avalanche toppling down right where he happened to be standing.

Jace was no devil. He was an angel in every way imaginable, and not just because he had actual angel blood in his veins. Although, that probably did help prove Simon’s point. Even a little.

It was a miracle that the vampire was strong enough to hold himself back and ignore the painful longing in his chest. He wasn’t going to bite Jace, _of course he wasn’t._ Not like _that,_ anyway. Not right now. He wanted to show Jace that there was more to their relationship than what had happened back at the Institute.

Jace didn’t seem to mind that Simon had other plans, though he knew Jace was expecting the sweet sting of punctured flesh. He could read it in the desperate expression that morphed Jace’s face, blue-brown eyes darting over Simon’s own in a panic. He fought back the urge to kiss the furrow of Jace’s brow, and settled for curving his mouth up into a small smile instead, to reassure _both_ of them.

This wasn’t anything new to Simon. Sucking dick came naturally to him, like tuning a guitar or playing a few keys on the keyboard. It was Jace who was making him nervous, not the act itself. Swallowing, he scooted down Jace’s body, knees hitting the soft carpet of Jace’s bedroom floor. He propped himself up onto the edge of the bed, using his elbows to help support his upper-half.

“I’m not going to bite you,” said Simon, firm and final. It was hard to miss the way that the light in Jace’s eyes switched to something slightly more confused. Curious.

Then Simon was pulling the blonde’s boxers down the rest of the way, only half-surprised that Jace wasn’t protesting or laughing in his face. But he knew now that Jace wasn’t like that. He wasn’t going to belittle Simon for wanting him, not when they were both so openly vulnerable. Jace was simply allowing him do whatever the hell he wanted to do, and fuck did he want do _a lot._

He tossed the article of clothing off to the side, holding back a groan at the sight before him. Jace was lying flat on his back now, no longer looking at him. And honestly, Simon didn’t expect him to.

The pang of sadness that hit him in the gut wasn’t because Jace didn’t want to watch him. It _wasn’t._

Simon was perfectly okay with Jace focusing on the pattern on the ceiling, an arm thrown over his forehead like he was just waiting for the inevitable. The slow in his breathing made it clear that he wanted Simon’s mouth, just as much as he wanted the bite, and Simon was beyond eager to oblige.

But he stalled.

This wasn’t what he had been hoping for.

He wanted _something_ from Jace.

A reaction.

A plea.

_Anything_ to let Simon know that what he was doing was one-hundred-percent acceptable in the eyes of Jace Wayland-Morgenstern-Herondale-Lightwood.

There was always that little guessing game between them. The tedious push and pull of all their interactions had to have more meaning behind them than this. Simon _prayed_ that they did, because damn it, _he might have been falling in love._

But before Simon could start on one of his ramblings- _So like, do you love me? Are we gonna be a thing? I think I love you. Do you even want this? You’re so beautiful. Maybe you can blow me next, you’d look even prettier that way. Not that you aren’t always pretty_ \- he heard it.

A small whimper came from deep within Jace’s chest, so quiet that Simon might have missed it if he wasn’t a vampire and had juiced up senses. His voice was breathless; ragged, whispering to Simon with desperation that sent a thrill down the vampire’s spine.

“Simon… I need it.” Jace had even went as far as to push his hips up in Simon’s direction.

_Fuck._ Jace was perfect. He’s said it about a million times by now, but that doesn’t make it any less true.

“Okay.”

Jace was plenty hard enough from Simon’s earlier touching. The fact that he had called Simon over with the expectation of getting bit in the first place probably played a huge factor in his erection too, but oh well. After Simon was done, Jace would have already forgotten about his fangs, and yearn for his tongue instead.

Very slowly, Simon leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of Jace’s cock, earning himself a small grunt in response. Jace was breathing heavily now, his body trembling under Simon’s fingertips. He wanted to smooth down that thick, blonde hair and kiss Jace’s temple, quietly mumble to the shadowhunter that everything was going to be okay.

_That he was going to be okay_.

But Jace bucking up into his mouth had Simon rethinking everything, because holy fuck, Jace was bucking up into his mouth. Simon flicked his tongue out along the base of Jace’s cock, savoring every inch with a muffled groan of his own.

Jace squirmed, using the hand that wasn’t covering his face to grasp at the bedspread, knuckles turning white from the sheer force of his grip. Simon would have smirked if he wasn’t so blatantly turned-on. He dragged his tongue up Jace’s dick, coating the entire length in a sufficient amount of saliva, before dipping his tongue into his already slick slit. The gasp he received in return was everything he ever needed in life.

The feeling was indescribable.

Jace was indescribable.

Everything that was happening was so beautifully impossible that Simon wondered whether or not this was actually another one of his wet dreams, and not his biggest fantasy come alive.

He replaced his mouth with his hand instead, licking the pre-cum staining his reddened, kiss-swollen lips. The lack of tongue on cock garnered Jace’s full attention, and Simon caught that blue-brown gaze peering down at him from behind a rune-covered arm. He looked perplexed, a worried expression finding its home on Jace’s face, which only made Simon’s mouth split open into a huge grin, the very bottoms of his fangs poking out from his upper lip.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said softly, stroking Jace’s cock, all nice and slow. _Painfully_ slow.

Even Simon was sporting a hard-on at this point, but he wasn’t about to tear his focus away from Jace. Because now that Jace was paying attention, he was staring at Simon like the vampire had just personally opened the gates to Narnia- and okay, maybe Jace had no idea what hell Narnia was, but the awe factor was definitely there.

Simon jerked his hand faster, gaze trailing the movement of Jace’s tongue. The blonde had licked the corner of his mouth, biting down in an attempt to muffle any noise that threatened to bubble up the back of his throat.

It was hot.

“Simon,” Jace breathed out, voice thick with need. And that was all that Simon needed. To hear the husk in Jace Herondale’s tone, put there by someone like Simon Lewis...

Simon was doing this to him.

_Simon._

“I said don’t worry,” he repeated, running the pad of his thumb across the flap of Jace’s head, other hand carefully massaging his balls. Jace’s jaw went slack at the new sensation, and Simon couldn’t help but admit how _right_ Jace looked like this, all spread out and defenseless, mouth agape in pure intoxication. His own dick twitched at the sight.

Mostly because now Jace was staring right at him, holding eye contact unlike earlier before, prompting Simon to never, ever look away. Actually, to even think about doing so was preposterous.

Absurd.

_Just plain stupid._

Simon leaned in once again, and he could just barely make out Jace sucking in a breath while he pressed his tongue flat against the other man’s cock. He felt Jace shiver. Saw it. Hell, he could hear it, yet Jace still refused to break and give Simon what he really wanted. He almost pulled away, discouraged by the lack of response-

 

-until he felt slow, careful fingers weave in between the strands of Simon’s hair. He was reaching out, like Simon was a brand new weapon that Jace wasn’t fully comfortable wielding yet, but confident enough to let everyone else in the world believe that he was.

And just like that, this became so much more than Simon wanting to please and love Jace, because Jace was finally interacting, physically urging Simon on by the hand in his hair.

The heel of Jace’s foot pushed into Simon’s groin, dragging a loud moan out of the vampire’s throat. It was clumsy, and far from perfect. Jace might have been too caught up in his own bliss to properly get Simon off, but he was thinking about it, so that was a good sign. A great sign.

Simon rutted into the pressure, whimpering, before wrapping his lips around Jace’s cock, fully engulfing him in a blur of wet heat.

His very soul broke into a thousand, small pieces when Jace joined in with his own deep, throaty moan.

Yes.

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. _Yes._

God help him, Jace was like the physical manifestation of E.

From that moment on, it was now Simon’s life goal to make sure he hears that exact sound as often as possible. _Maybe he could get Jace to scream his name sometime._

He swallowed around Jace, hollowing his cheeks and slurping up everything the shadowhunter had to offer, head bobbing up and down the length of his cock.. The sharp sting of tears burned the back of Simon’s throat, but he didn’t let up. He couldn’t even if he wanted to, because Jace was shoving him further down by the hold in his hair. 

Jace tasted delicious, and Simon would gladly choke on his dick, because at that moment, Simon could, and probably would, cream his pants.

Jace’s hips were moving now. Begging. _Needing._

Simon happily obliged to the abusing, silent demands, pulling back and slamming his mouth right into its previous position. Jace wasn’t quiet anymore, the echoes of his moans bouncing freely off the bedroom walls. He was practically yanking at Simon’s hair, that very act being the only thing keeping him afloat in the sinking ship that they were both destined to stay on.

Simon fucking loved it.

Every tug and every urgent thrust sent a filthy, little thrill straight to his crotch.

Jace was close, Simon could feel it. His eyes were watering, tears falling onto his cheeks, lungs raw with pain even though he didn’t even need to breath, but he couldn’t pull away. Not yet. Jace needed this. They both needed this.

Jace came hard down the back of Simon’s throat not a second later, mouth breaking open around a broken cry, holding Simon in place so that he could finish properly.

When he was all done, he released his grip, but didn’t move his hand right away, letting Simon pull off of him with a wet plop. Spit and cum dribbled down the vampire’s chin, but none of them seemed to mind. He swallowed the rest of Jace’s hot, liquid, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

And to his surprise, Jace smiled at him.

It wasn’t that usual, cocky grin that Simon was accustomed to. No, this was… sweet.

Affectionate, even.

Simon smiled back, which made Jace chuckle under his breath.

It took him a second to take in Jace’s state. He was breathing something fierce, chest heaving as if he had just finished a running marathon, face flushed red from all the heat in the room.

Simon committed this to memory as well.

Jace shocked Simon again when he reached out and cupped the vampire's cheek, wiping away the spit on his face as easily as he would a monitor screen. 

 “Thanks,” Jace said quietly, biting his lower lip.”You okay?”

It broke Simon’s heart, really it did, to see Jace so-

_Ugh_.

_Adorable._

“You’re welcome. It was pretty hard, but I’m okay,” Simon replied without missing a beat, a cheeky grin spreading along his face. “Pun intended.”

Jace snorted, then he laughed, another sound Simon refused to forget, before shaking his head.

“Seriously? Right now?” he asked, ghosting his thumb across Simon’s cheek. “Get up here and let me finish you off.”


End file.
